


FOUR

by graceisintodrummers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, OT5, four - Freeform, just came into my mind, little poem or something, the album is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceisintodrummers/pseuds/graceisintodrummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FOUR years and FOUR boys they love more than anything in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FOUR

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that I made because the album is coming soon and I love them.

**FOUR**

 

FOUR years sine he woke up this morning ready to finally live his dream,

ready to get it right this time, ready to run.

FOUR years since the first time he found the place where he belongs and

FOUR friends, who loved him for who he was.

FOUR things he couldn't live without,

FOUR pairs of shoes walking beside him on his path,

FOUR dreams similar to his own, so similar it was almost scary when he found out

FOUR years ago.

FOUR years since he got the brothers, he always wanted, fell in love and never looked back again.

FOUR arrows on his arm, one for each of then.

FOUR years and

FOUR hearts he has to protect from breaking.

FOUR years since he got everything he ever needed.

FOUR years and

FOUR boy he loves more than anything in the world.

 

FOUR years since his mum dragged him out of bed at 4 am,

FOUR years since the night everything changed because what if he'd just kept dreaming?

FOUR years since he disappeared because it was too much too soon and he still does today,

sometimes he just disappears for hours to be on his own.

FOUR years have passed and he is still the same boy even if everything is so different now.

FOUR years and

FOUR chances he took even if it was risky,

the first was getting up, the second was coming back, the third was letting them in and the

fourth was staying, for ever, with

FOUR boys, who are so different,

FOUR distinct souls he let close to his own,

FOUR pairs of hands pulling him in and

FOUR boys he loves more than anything in the world.

 

FOUR years since he left his home,

FOUR years since he stepped out in the big, wide world,

FOUR years since he promised himself not to let them down.

FOUR years that feel like weeks because he still remembers getting on a stage for the first time as much as he remembers the fourth and the 400th and every time in between.

FOUR years of living his dream and he still can't believe it sometimes

when he is awake at 4 am and he looks at his

FOUR bandmates sleeping peacefully in the tourbus,

FOUR years of everything he needs,

FOUR smiles he sees when he wakes up,

FOUR best friends for a lifetime,

FOUR hands holding each other,

FOUR bodies pressed against his right before the show starts,

FOUR hugs he needs now and then to be sure it is real, even after

FOUR years and this is his life now, his family,

FOUR spaces he needed to fill,

FOUR years and

FOUR boys he loves more than anything in the world.

 

FOUR years since he found his once in a lifetime,

FOUR years since he had to grow too fast,

FOUR years in which he learned so much,

FOUR years of finding out who he was, time he didn't needed because he always knew,

FOUR years since he was too young, but not really,

FOUR years in which he figured out how to be strong not only for himself, but the

FOUR most important people in his life,

FOUR years since his heart found its place even as young as he was,

FOUR years that were the hardest of his life but also the best and he wouldn't trade them for anything because for every cloud that darkens the sky he got

FOUR suns,

FOUR stars that shine in the black of the night, leading his way,

FOUR shoulders to lean on when he needs to act his age for once,

FOUR arms that catch him when he stumbles and

FOUR pairs of eyes that look at him with so much love

FOUR years since he found his once in a lifetime

FOUR years and

FOUR boys he loves more than anything in the world.

 

FOUR years since everything changed,

FOUR years since he found love where he least expected it

FOUR years of trouble but also

FOUR years of everything he didn't even knew he wished for

FOUR years, since he jumped into the arms of one of the

FOUR boys he'd give his life for.

FOUR promises he made right on the first day,

FOUR promises he'd never break.

FOUR years since he made a start but he is sure it was the right one even if it is hard sometimes,

but he has

FOUR reasons to stay,

FOUR hands on his back when he needs a push but also

FOUR hands on his shoulder telling him they are always standing right behind him.

FOUR lives he wants to protect by all cost,

FOUR years that feel like for ever and

FOUR years he wouldn't trade for anything even if there were more than

FOUR times he wanted to quit but there are

FOUR voices in his head keeping him sane,

FOUR ropes holding him up,

FOUR years he never imagined to be his life,

FOUR years that seem so unreal, yet they are everything.

FOUR boys he loved since he was 18,

FOUR years and

FOUR boys he loves more than anything in the world.

 

FOUR years since they have learned to be fireproof and maybe they are now

FOUR years and maybe they are going to win this time

FOUR years and it is going to be alright

FOUR hearts beating in sync and

FOUR souls that think the same and they will use all of them because they have

FOUR reasons to hold on and keep going.

FOUR reasons to hope,

FOUR years and

FOUR boys they love more than anything in the world.


End file.
